i will do anything for you
by zuruichi123
Summary: say has  been kidnapped by a snake with wings and has carried her off somewhere and she has met cobra what will happen to them in some chapters cobra x OC note:cuberos is a girl
1. Chapter 1

**If you like it then review (if there is a problem with my grammar tell me ).if you hate it then KEEP IT TO YOUSELF!.**

**Note: this story is composed what's inside my head so this is total fan made.**

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own fairy tail? Well guess what I don't.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Somewhere outside of magnolia there lived a girl who was finding herbs. Her name is Saya. Her hair was silver, her eyes were red like cherries, her skin was pinkish white, and she wore a black sleeveless top the collar stopped on her neck, the bottom part is a white mini-skirt, she wore brown boots but she is a very lonely person. While picking up herbs she hears the bushes rustling.

"Who goes there?" she stands her ground. Then suddenly a huge snake tackled her, the snake wrapped its body around the girl then wings sprouted out of the snake's back and carried her somewhere else.

**Saya's P.O.V.**

I have been kidnapped by a huge snake and worst of all I am also afraid of HIEGHTS.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU HUGE FLEXIBLE HOTDOG!" I muttered with anger and all it replied was a hiss.

"PUT ME DOWN!"I shouted but still the snake didn't listen to me and each time I struggle the grip tightens.

~3 min. later~

"How long am I going to be hanging around?" I asked then suddenly the snakes grip loosened and then I slipped off or should I say I FELL.

"waaaaaa!" I screamed like hell and when I looked up the snake just watched me fall. Then everything went black.

~2 hours later~

"_that wasn't very nice cuberos"_ I heard voices

'HUH…ngh…wh-where am i?' I asked to myself but my eyes were half open all I could see was a blury man

"_in my lair_" he suddenly spoke. I looked at him clearly and then my eyes met his gaze.

"who are you?" I asked.

"_you don't need my name your propose here is to heal my wound"_

"why would I treat a stranger's wound!" I asked again. Then I thought to myself 'this man is soo…'

"_what?"_

"what do you mean, what?" 'cute'

"_cute?"_

"cute? What cute?" I asked

"_I can hear your thought's you know"_

"what was I thinking then?"

"_you said I was cute!"_

"Huh!" I was shock he can really read my thoughts.

"_my ability is not for entertainment"_

"look here I don't heal I treat wounds"

"_then?" then a few minutes pause came in._

"I.D.I.O.T." I shouted towards him

"_watch your mouth!"_

"my mouth what about your action's if you want to be treated so badly-" I got cut off

"_who's the idiot now "_

"what!"

"_Can't you see that I am injured" _he was right he is covered with injuries.

"fine, first we need to go to my place to get the-" I got cut off again

"_where is that?"_ _ He sounded very worried._

"why so worried!"

"_nothing just tell me"_

"it's just with in the forest don't worry" 'geeze…'

"_whatever,…cuberos help me up" _cuberos body helped the guy.

'maybe I should call him ,ooops I forgot he CAN hear my thoughts '

"_damn right I can by the way its cobra not mr ,creepy" he said with a sneer ._

"ok,….cobra.." I giggled a little. Then the 2 of us began walking.

~1 hour later~

"we have finally arrived!" cobra gasped

"geez…."I said. I told cuberos to put him on the sofa so I can check his wounds, then I also told cobra to get ready for treatment while I prepare the stuff that I needed.

~few minutes later~

"HUH!" I was surprised he was half naked.

"what? Don't tell me this is your first time to treat a person"

"actually I only treat myself but…..yeah this is a first time but I can make it painless…" I told him.

"whatever" he replied. I approached him and started treating him, first was his right wrist then his left arm, then his chest and then some parts of his face.

"geez these are a lot, how did you manage these kinds of injuries?" I asked

"that's none of your business " he said in a mean tone.

"fine by me" I replied, I stand up and kept the medicines and told him to stay here for three to five days.

"are you hungry?" I asked.

"no…."he replied then suddenly a grumbling sound was heard.

"I'll go fix you something" I left the room and proceeded to the kitchen.

~3 minutes later~

"cobra!" I called out to him and I also brought with me the food.

"yeah?"

"here" I gave him a tray filled with food and water.

"if you ever need me just call out for me" I told him if ever he gets hungry or in trouble

"ok, whatever" he replied, then I left to the forest.

~Few hours later~

**Cobra's p.o.v.**

It is now late in the afternoon and she still didn't come back and I also forgot to ask her name but that didn't matter to me right now im focusing to get better so I can give a payback to natsu who did this to me.

"hey cuberos" I called him out. He responded with a hiss and approached to me he laid his head on my lap and fell asleep the reason why he did this was not to make me lonely.

"Thanks a lot cuberos"

To be continued

Pls. reviw if you like it


	2. day 1 :so fast ,

**Cobra's p.o.v.**

It is now late in the afternoon and she still didn't come back and I also forgot to ask her name but that didn't matter to me right now im focusing to get better so I can give a payback to natsu who did this to me.

"hey cuberos" I called him out. He responded with a hiss and approached to me he laid his head on my lap and fell asleep the reason why he did this was not to make me lonely.

"Thanks a lot cuberos…" I thanked him

"hisssss….."

**~7:00pm~**

Where could she be….

**~Normal p.o.v.~**

Cobra was waiting for saya to come home then his stomach started growling for hunger.

"where could she be?...im hungry" cobra muttered.

"_you called….?" Saya whispered to his ear_

"**WHOA!" **cobra was surprised he fell on the floor and landed on his butt.

"atleast warn me when will you be coming home!" he said with a shock on his face.

"It really did work…." saya murmured.

"what worked!" he asked.

**~saya's p.o.v.~**

"nothing" I replied with a smirk.

"hey….ummm..what's you-" I cut him off when I placed my finger on his lips.

"saya…." I told him with a smile then I remove my finger.

"ok…saya..what's for dinner?"

"what do you like?"

"hmmm….anything will do…I guess"

"ok" I stood up and prepared dinner.

**~few minutes later~**

"cobra…its dinner time" I called out to him.

"coming" he replied. Then both of us were seated.

"what does the hotdog eat!" I asked.

"he will be hunting in the night"

"ohh…."

"what guild do you come from?"

"I don't have one"

"oh….why are you living here in the forest?"

"it's nice…."

"ok...why-"

"pls. finish your food" I placed down my spoon and fork and went in my room.

**~cobra's p.o.v.~**

'is it something that I said….' I asked myself. Then suddenly cuberos showed out of nowhere and hissed in my right ear. Then he gave me a book that have saya's name in it.

"what's this…a diary?" I opened the book and I only saw a sentence.

_All I ever wanted was a friend._

"A friend….."

"_so you have read it"_ a sudden voice echoed in the kitchen.

"s-saya…." I called out

"_for punishment you get to wash the dishes and by the way a pillow and a blanket are prepared in the sofa._" She told me.

"whatever" I replied

**~Normal p.o.v.~**

Everyone in saya's house went asleep.

The next day.

Cobra was the first one to wake up but there was something bothering cuberos was no longer to be seen.

"cuberos" he called out then he hears hissing sounds in someone's mind/thought. He knew it was cuberos so he followed the sound until he was right infront of a door. then he immediately opened the door and saw saya sleeping but he also saw cuberos on saya's bed.

**~cobra p.o.v.~**

"cuberos" I called him out in a tone that wouldn't wake saya up. It didn't work so I approached the bed where cuberos is and I started tugging his tail.

"cueros wake up you're not supposed to be sleeping in her bed" but cuberos didn't listen I tugged his tail one more time then suddenly he grabbed my hips and placed me above saya, it's a good thing she didn't woke up. But I noticed that she looked harmless when she was asleep. I touched her lips gently it made me want to kiss her, I did kiss her, but it didn't wake her up suddenly I just realized that I am inlove with her. I stood up and ran downstairs blushing like hell.

'what did I just do!' I asked myself while I covered my face with my right hand still blushing.

'darn! When we only just met…..could this be…'

"_morning!"_

"**WHOA! S-SAYA!**_"_

"why so surprised?"

"n-nothing hey err-"

"your snake is on my bed and-"

"kissed you n-n-no I mean miss you! Yeahhe he must have missed you." I said in a husky voice.

"your acting weird today if this is about last night well nothing happen ok"

"acting weird why would I act-"

"nevermind! By the way did your snake somehow kissed me?"

"no…I don't know!"

"why are you sweating?"

"sweating m-me oh I -ah"

"save your breath why not you sit down on the sofa….."

"it's cobra!" my chest is feeling uneasy my heart is beating fast

"cobra Are you ok?" she asked then she approached, each step makes my heart beat faster than light then she touched my forehead her face was near to mine this left me with no choice I grabbed her chin and kissed her again. She didn't fight it off she was just shock then I let her go.

"S-sorry"

"This is all too sudden…."

"im sorry sa- " she suddenly slapped me on the face hard. Then she grabbed my face and gave me a kiss. Then in a few seconds she broke the kiss.

"all I ever wanted was a friend looks like god has given me more than a friend!"

"….saya..i love you err uhh…" my mouth suddenly said that.

"how can I trust you!" she asked.

"ok we'll seal our love with another kiss"

"in your dreams!"

"WHAT! C'mon saya just one more!"

"you have already kissed me 3 TIMES today"

"oh so you have noticed"

"yeah"

"does this mean I get to sleep with you tonight"

"don't get your hopes high!" she stand up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast

**~5 minutes later~**

**Saya's p.o.v.**

"cobra" I called out to him.

"yeah"

"breakfast is ready!"

"coming" he then came in he looked very depressed. Then both of us were now seated. While eating I spotted a grain of rice on his face, I wanted to lighten up the mood a little so I licked off the rice on cobra's face cobra suddenly blushed he was so cute.

"you look so cute when you blush teheheheheehehe"

To be continued…..


End file.
